Laser measuring tools are used to achieve contactless measurement of a moving distance of an object. Such measurement does not impact the surface of the object, and is advantageous in having wide measuring range, high measuring speed and high precision. In precision industries, laser measuring tools may be used to detect a moving distance of an object in a machine tool for ensuring that the movement of the object is precise enough for precision machining. Conventional laser measuring tools are capable of detecting the linear movements (moving distances) of the object in x-axis, y-axis, z-axis directions, but are unable to measure rotations (rotation angles) of the object.